Pokelemon Requests
by Pokefic Writer
Summary: Lemon requests for Pokemon! Will do MM MF FF or group, humanxhuman, humanxpoke, or pokexpoke. First chapter is Professor Sycamore and Serena.


See the end of the chapter for request details.

!

Serena stormed up to Professor Sycamore's lab with a goal in mind. She was tired of him never noticing her, and she was going to get her sexy professor boyfriend no matter what! To help her in her journey she wore a really short skirt and a low-cut top that exposed lots of cleavage so that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

When she got to his lab she found him working. She put his arms around him and said, "Hello, professor," in the sexiest voice she possibly could, running his hand along his abs through his shirt. "Did you miss me?"

Sycamore stuttered as he turned to look at the girl. He tried not to stare at her whenever she came in because she was beautiful but too young for him but she was gorgeous today! He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "Of course I did," he said happily as she climbed into his lap being very forward about how bad she wanted him. "No stop it Serena this is wrong."

"No it isn't," she whispered into his ear. "Please Sycamore, I want your cock so badly and I bet you really want to fuck me too. Nobody has to know about us." She moved in his lap and rubbed against the growing bulge in his pants before slipping down to her knees and undoing his pants. She pulled his cock out and smiled. "I want to make you feel good and know that you love me."

"Serena I..." He didn't want to look creepy about being in love with a teenager but she was so eager and wanted it so bad that he didn't stop her. In fact he gasped her name when she tugged on his cock and leaned back. "I love you Serena. Please make me feel good now."

Serena was never so happier before to do something. His cock was eight inches long and she gladly started to lick it. "You're so big," she said happily because she was glad that he was going to fuck her well with it. Her head moved forward and she took his cock into her mouth and started to suck. He was so big that she had some trouble and she gagged a little when he was in her throat but she wanted to make him happy so she kept at it.

"Oh fuck yes," Sycamore moaned. "Suck it, bitch. You're so good at this." He finally gave into all the pleasures he kept telling himself were bad. Serena was a beautiful girl and she clearly wanted him so they would just heave to learn how to make their relationship work. She was so good at sucking his cock that he wondered how much experience she had with other men. Not that he cared because she clearly loved him and that was all that mattered.

Being called a bitch turned Serena on and she moved her head faster even though she was choking a little on his penis. She didn't care if it made him happy even though she would sometimes take a breathing break where she just licked along his tip to keep him satisfied until her lungs were okay again before going back to deepthroating him. She made such great noises that he seemed to enjoy himself a lot because of it.

"Oh fuck I'm cumming!" Sycamore yelled and pulled out of her mouth. He wanted to cum all over her pretty face so he did. Serena smiled and knelt in front of him moaning as all the thick salty cum went all over her face and in her hair. Some even got into her mouth and she loved the taste of it. It turned her on so much and she didn't even wait to stand up and lean against the desk.

"Fuck me professor! Fuck your nasty little teenage whore until she's dripping with cum." She stuck her ass out and showed off the black thong she had on. She wanted it so bad.

Sycamore got up out of his chair and pulled her skirt up. He almost ripped her panties getting them down her legs and then slapped her ass. "You're a naughty little girl aren't you?"

"Yes I am professor! Please punish me."

Without another word he shoved his thick cock into the slutty teen's pussy and slapped her ass again. "Oh fuck you're tight." He started to hammer her cunt hard and moaned. She was tight and wet, absolutely perfect in every way for the scientist.

"Mmm yes more! I promise to be your little lab slut forever Sycamore." She meant it too. She would gladly stop sleeping around if she could get his thick cock inside of her whenever she wanted. He was the only man for her and she was willing to let him be.

"I'm cumming," he grunted.

"So am I! Oh yes fuckmefuckmefuckmeeeeeee!"

They came at the same time. Sycamore pumped his new girlfriend full of cum that shot deep into her and that made Serena squirt hard all over the floor. She moaned and screamed because it wall felt so good!

He held her as they lay there and moaned. "I love you," they said to each other and kissed.

"But I'll love you more if I can fuck your ass."

The rules for reqeusts:

-I will write humanxhuman, pokexhuman and pokexpoke

-I will write MF, MM, FF or group sex fics

-I will write OCs and Pokemon having sex but any humanxhuman fics have to involve only canon characters or trainer classes

-If you include a kink or something specific in a request I'll probably like it more

-I do not write scat, watersports, gore, expansion, growing/shrinking, fat fetish, or vore


End file.
